


Oh Sehun, the male God (According to Kim Jongin)

by eightgram



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightgram/pseuds/eightgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin thinks he's a male god until he meets Sehun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sehun, the male God (According to Kim Jongin)

i.

 

Jongin had never heard of an Oh Sehun in his entire life.

When he hears that name out of his Geography teacher’s mouth, Jongin creases his eyebrows and blurts, “Who the the fuck is Oh Sehun?” causing the class to erupt into fits of giggles and chuckles.

“Stupid Kai, that’s Oh Sehun.” Jongin’s best mate Yixing points with his chin.

Jongin turns his head around to see his now geography-project-partner and sees a tall and lanky boy sitting at the back beside the window. He had a pair of thick-rimmed glasses on and his coffee-brown hair was covering his forehead, just above his eyes and his perfectly ironed and tucked in uniform screams ‘NERD!’ to Jongin.

What irks Jongin is that this ‘Oh Sehun’ didn’t even take a glance of him.

 

ii.

Jongin thinks that he’s attractive.

No shrug that.

Jongin knows he’s attractive.

He’s been told countless times that his tanned skin was sexy, and almost all of his love letters stated that he had the most prettiest pair of eyes ever (yes jongin reads all his love letters because he appreciates all the love he received). His nose was perfectly sculptured and his favourite part of his attractive face, his plump lips. Jongin doesn’t really have to talk about his amazing body because he knows it too well.

Not until that day.

That fateful day that Jongin thinks maybe he is not a male god because holy shit, the boy right in front of him right now is probably the most beautiful boy he had seen in his entire boring life.

Jongin and Baekhyun was walking to school together, while Baekhyun animatedly tells Jongin about his sex love life with a certain Park Chanyeol, aka the most noisiest student ever in SM Institution. Jongin wasn’t really listening because really he doesn’t give a fuck about—

Jongin bumped into somebody. He hears something clattering on the floor and assumes something has been dropped. Jongin groans under his breath and looks up to apologize but his voice caught in his throat.

_Who is this angel?_

Jongin finally knows the meaning of milky white skin because holy shit this boy’s skin is so white and milky Jongin wants to bite them. The boy had a pair of droopy but bright eyes, a perfect nose and thin peachy lips. His dark brown hair shines under the sun and it looks so smooth and silky Jongin wants to tug it.

“Sorry, I was in a rush.” the beautiful boy speaks.

Jongin wants to cry because the boy had the most adorable lisp he had ever heard and he wants to pinch the boy’s cheek for no absolute reason.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jongin blurts.

He mentally strangles himself because he didn’t mean to sound so harsh and cold but he really wants to know his name. He hears Baekhyun snickering behind and the boy raises his eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look. The boy reaches down and picks up his glasses. He wears it and Jongin’s breath hitches. The boy blinks at Jongin one last time and walks away.

 

“Oh Sehun, his name is Oh Sehun, Kai.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

iii.

Jongin does think he’s sexy, being able to make girls and even boys drool over him whenever he dances or simply sun-tanning on a beach showcasing his beautiful chocolate abs.

But Sehun beats him again.

It was gym class and the boys made their way to the boys’ changing room to change into their gym clothes. Jongin stood in front of his locker and took off his blazer and white shirt. Yixing and Jongdae wolf-whistles when they caught the sight of Jongin’s abs and Jongin laughs, knowing his friends just love to tease him.

He turns his head and almost falls because shit shit shit he sees Sehun without his glasses and he was lifting his shirt up. Jongin sees Sehun’s flat milky white tummy and to make matters worse Sehun unknowingly licked his lips sexily. Jongin cries internally because Sehun is just so so so beautiful.

“Kai why the fuck are you drooling!?” Luhan exclaims.

Jongin snapped back into reality and finally puts his shirt on and wipes his drool with the sleeve of his shirt. Luhan throws him a disgusted look.

 

iv.

Jongin thinks, that he has finally fall in love with someone (because usually it’s the other way round).

He couldn’t stop staring at Sehun during classes (he pretends he’s lying his head down when actually he’s trying not to make that obvious he’s looking at the said boy) and he tries really really hard to strike up a conversation with him (usually it’s the other way round again) but Sehun would usually deadpans him and walks off. Jongin doesn’t know why Luhan laughs at him whenever this happens.

His eyes would follow Sehun whenever he sees him in the cafeteria during lunch and notices that Sehun loves to buy chocolate milk. Jongin also notices Sehun has a very cute ass.

 

v.

Jongin remembers the day Sehun taps his shoulder in the cafeteria and when Jongin turns around Jongin let out an unmanly yelp. Sehun notices the flustered-looking Jongin and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to do the project? If not, I’ll do it alone.” Sehun says and Jongin cries because OH SEHUN IS TALKING TO HIM OH MY GOD and Jongin wonders if this is how his admirers (which is almost more than half of the school population) feels.

“N-No. That'll be unfair. Let's do it together.” Jongin finally mustered enough courage to talk.

“Ok then. I want to finish this project as soon as possible. Here's my number.” Sehun tosses a piece of paper to Jongin.

Jongin hears his friends snickering behind him and tries to ignore them. When Jongin looks up, Sehun was already gone. Then suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

_OH MY GOD I HAVE SEHUN’S NUMBER_

Jongin tries to calm down but he can’t and he squeals to himself while holding that crumbled piece of paper. He notices the sudden silence in his table and looks up, only to see his friends looking at him weirdly. Jongin mentally pats his back because he hadn’t really shout to the whole world proclaiming his undying love for Sehun and regains his composure.

Kim Jongin is cool.

 

vi.

Jongin hadn’t really planned to confess to the boy.  
It just happened.

It was a beautiful Saturday and Jongin wakes up feeling light and giddy because he promises to meet Sehun at Sehun’s house to help with the project. He finds Sehun’s house in about 10 minutes and rings on the door bell.

Sehun lives in a cozy-looking house in a quiet neighbourhood with a nice garden.

 

The door opens and a sexy looking Sehun (in Jongin’s eyes) greets him. Sehun was wearing a simple v-neck grey tee and black skinny jeans. He wasn’t wearing those awful glasses and his brown hair was slightly messy, sticking out than his usual neat and smooth silky hair in school.

 

“Hey,” Sehun gives Jongin a small smile, “Come on in.”

 

Jongin blinks because that was the first time Oh Sehun smiled at him and mentally records the date and reminded himself to remember this day forever.

Jongin enters Sehun’s house and concludes that he likes Sehun’s house, because it wasn’t too big (like his own house) and it really has this homey feeling.

 

“Your parents aren’t home?” Jongin asks, just wanting to make a simple conversation.

“They’re working. They rarely comes home anyway.” Sehun shrugs, “My room’s upstairs.”

Jongin follows Sehun and enters his room. Sehun’s room was pretty neat and organized, a Simple Plan poster was on the dark blue walls and various of music cds scattered at Sehun’s study table.

“You like music?” Jongin asks again.

“Yeah, kinda. Relaxes the mind, you know.”

Jongin nods.

Soon, the both of them were on the floor doing their project. Jongin was assigned to colour something on their masterpieces but somehow Jongin got distracted.

He glances up and looks at Sehun, peeking at Sehun’s sharp collarbones. His eyes trailed up to Sehun’s lips. Jongin licks his own lips when he sees Sehun’s tongue darting out of his mouth, so focused on the project.

When Sehun looks up, he widened his eyes. Jongin widened his eyes too, because he hadn't realised he had moved closer to the younger boy, and now their faces are just inches apart. They stared at each other for a minute, and Jongin decides to closes the gap.

Jongin's insides bursted into rainbows and glitters because Oh Sehun's lips were on his. Sehun's lips were soft, and fits perfectly with his plumb lips, like a jigsaw puzzle. Receiving no resistance, Jongin deepened the kiss. Jongin swipes Sehun’s lower lip with his tongue, and Sehun lets out a low moan.Sehun’s mouth was warm and he tasted like chocolate and Sehun smells like baby lotion.

Jongin gathers all his willpower and pulls away from Sehun. He have to control himself, he have to see Sehun’s reaction first.

“What... the... fuck...” Sehun exhaled shakily.

“I... I... I really like you Sehun. I know this sounds stupid, but really I've been thinking about only you for the past few days and fuck you're so beautiful and sexy at the same time and–” Jongin realises his confession sounds like he was going to cry anytime soon and decides to stop and check up on Sehun's reaction.

Sehun was only raising his eyebrow, as if he was judging him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Jongin's voice went an octave higher.

"What if I'm straight?" Sehun deadpans.

"You are?" Jongin squeaks.

"Not anymore... I guess..." Sehun looks away, a blush came across his cheeks.

Jongin smiles, Sehun has a cute side to afterall.

Jongin moves closer to Sehun once again, "Then, will you give me a chance?" he whispers and kisses Sehun again.

 

This time, Sehun responds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'll like to see more of this series do head over to my aff for more chapters! (Though it's not as good as this,,,) (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/454470/oh-sehun-the-male-god-according-to-kim-jongin-fluff-exo-sekai-kaihun)


End file.
